


netops and netnavis

by hhhomunculus



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Future Fic, M/M, Trans Character, and so are rockman and blues, but if i missed anything bls let me kno, chatfic, for some reason i keep spelling meiru wrong, groupchat fic, ive been trying to fix it before i publish chapters, manga based but with some anime/game elements, netto and enzan are cute af!!!, netto and enzan on the other hand...., netto knows about rockman being saito hikari, rockman and blues are boyfriends and incredibly happy, theyre good brothers man, theyre idiots, trans netto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhomunculus/pseuds/hhhomunculus
Summary: netops and their navis are now able to be in groupchats with others! shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> netto - netto  
> enzan - egg  
> meiru - meiru  
> dekao - dekao  
> yaito - gremlin  
> rockman - rockman  
> blues - blues  
> roll - roll  
> gutsman - gutsman  
> glyde - glyde

**_meiru_ ** _has added **dekao** , **glyde** , **gutsman** , and +4 others to the group._

 

 

meiru: Hello!!

 

netto: the hecc is this

 

meiru: Netto you dummy

meiru: This is that new netop/netnavi chat system I was talking about earlier

 

netto: the new what

 

yaito: you know, the new chat system that lets navis and netops chat with each other online no matter where they are

yaito: even dekao knows about it

 

rockman: netto hasn’t been paying any attention to this stuff lately

rockman: he’s been busy thinking about eeeeenzaaaaaaaaan

 

netto: sdkflghsdkf SHUT THE UP

netto: rockman you LIAR i have NOT

 

rockman: denial isn’t a good look on you netto

 

netto: rockman SHUT UP challenge

 

rockman: speaking of enzan, why aren’t he and blues here?

rockman: they are our friends after all!

 

meiru: I wasn’t sure if you all would want me to invite them

meiru: I know Netto and Rockman would be fine with it but I don’t know about the others

 

dekao: go ahead ig

dekao: idc

 

yaito: it’s fine if they’re here

yaito: might make things a bit more interesting!

 

netto: WWAIT

netto: can new people read the past history

 

meiru: I don’t think so?

meiru: Why do you ask?

 

netto: NO REASON

netto: just invite them lmao

 

meiru: Okay!!

 

 

**_meiru_ ** _has added **blues** and **enzan** to the group._

 

 

enzan: hello

 

netto: i am suddenly filled with intense regret

 

 

 

_rockman > netto_

 

 

rockman: netto?

rockman: are you gonna be ok

 

netto: IDK

netto: IDK IF I CAN FUCKING TALK TO HIM

 

rockman: hey hey hey _breathe_

rockman: u can talk to him on a regular basis right? u can here

 

netto: BUT WHAT IF I SAY SOMETHIGN STUPID

 

rockman: you won’t

rockman: everything will be fine. just act like he’s another friend!

 

netto: but hes noooooooooooot

 

rockman: but _he_ doesn’t know that

rockman: you just gotta fake it til you make it

 

netto: u rite

netto: thanks saito

 

rockman: anytime, netto!!

 

 

 

_groupchat > blues, dekao, enzan, glyde, 6+ others_

 

 

yaito: i think netto is dead

 

rockman: no, he’s fine

 

netto: im not dead wym

 

yaito: you sure acted like it

yaito: you don’t know how to shut up but you were silent for like 5 minutes

 

netto: i was talking to rockman shut up

 

glyde: It was an awful long talk.

 

netto: it was like 5 minutes!!!! 5 minutes isnt that long!!!!!!

 

rockman: for you netto, 5 minutes of silence is near impossible

 

netto: KLHFLKSRHGL

netto: rockman SHUT UP challenge

netto: i will destroy the copyroid

 

rockman: no you won’t!!

 

netto: YES

 

rockman: no because papa will be pissed

 

netto: FUCK

netto: i hate when you’re right

 

rockman: i’m always right

 

netto: exactly

 

dekao: hate to break up the fight

dekao: but whats a copyroid???

 

rockman: it’s a robot papa made! basically i can transfer into it and it’s like having a human body

rockman: except i don’t have to eat/sleep/use the bathroom/etc

 

dekao: neat

 

roll: hey Netto?

roll: why did you feel intense regret when Enzan and Blues joined the chat?

 

yaito: yeah, i wanna know as well!

 

netto: uh no reason in particular

 

yaito: aw come on, tell us!

 

netto: absolutely not you fucking gremlin

 

yaito: g

yaito: gremlin?????

 

 

**_netto_ ** _has changed **yaito’s** nickname to **gremlin**._

 

 

netto: yes

netto: gremlin

 

gremlin: NETTO

gremlin: CHANGE MY NAME BACK NOW

 

netto: ahahahaha perish you gremlin

 

enzan: how childish.

 

netto: deal with it or leave

 

 

**_enzan_ ** _has left the group._

 

 

netto: FUCK

 

rockman: i don’t think that’s how you flirt, netto

 

netto: SHUT THE UP ROCKMAN

 

 

**_netto_ ** _has added **enzan** to the group._

 

 

netto: i didnt mean leave literally you egg

 

dekao: oh my god stop insulting rich people netto

 

netto: never

 

enzan: i am not an egg.

 

dekao: have you seen your hair??? yes you are

 

blues: ...

 

 

**_blues_ ** _has changed **enzan’s** nickname to **egg**._

 

 

netto: KDFHBGVDFKHBGKDFHG OH MY GOD BLUES

 

egg: ...

 

blues: i apologize Enzan, but i felt it was appropriate.

 

egg: how is changing my name to _egg_ appropriate??

 

netto: well... your hair does look like half of an eggshell

 

blues: my thoughts exactly.

 

egg: i cannot believe....

 

netto: seeing is believing, so i guess you aren’t seeing hard enough

 

egg: what does that even mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i had to go back through this and find and replace mieru with meiru bc apparently idk how to spell  
> anyways here is chapter ein there will be more to come soon i promise  
> comment and kudos to save my gotdamb live bls


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> netto - actually dying  
> enzan - egg  
> meiru - meiru  
> dekao - dekao  
> yaito - gremlin  
> rockman - the best navi  
> blues - blues  
> roll - roll  
> gutsman - gutsman  
> glyde - glyde

_netto > rockman_

 

 

netto: saitoooooooo

 

rockman: what is it?

 

netto: will you go get me a yogurt cup from the fridge

netto: and a spoon

 

rockman: why?? you can go get them yourself??

 

netto: yeah but the copyroid is downstairs rn isnt it?? so you’d be closer

 

rockman: i mean

rockman: you’re right

rockman: but that’s lazy

 

netto: saitooooooooooooo

 

rockman: you’re lazy as hell netto

 

netto: i kno

netto: but i reeeeeeally want yogurt rn

netto: and my insides feel like theyre .5 seconds from committing toaster bath (and i am too for the record)

 

rockman: you could have just started with that netto

rockman: i’ll get your yogurt and a hot water bottle

 

netto: HELL YEA!!!

 

 

 

_groupchat > blues, dekao, egg, glyde, gremlin, 5+ others_

 

 

netto: wow i have literally the best netnavi

 

meiru: Oh? What did Rockman do?

 

netto: hes getting me my yogurt bc i feel like Death and cant get up

 

meiru: Ouch... Yeah, he sure does sound like the best

meiru: I love Roll, but she’s not much help at times like this.

 

roll: you two are lucky to have a copyroid for Rockman

 

netto: Correct

 

 

 **_netto_ ** _has changed **rockman’s** nickname to **the best navi**._

 

 

the best navi: nettooooo

 

netto: my insides no longer feel like they are about to commit toaster bath

netto: rockman i hope you are aware of how much i love and appreciate you

 

the best navi: not as much as you love and appreciate enzan.......

 

netto: SKLDFHGSKDH SHUT MUTE DO NOT SPEAK

netto: I TAKE IT ALL BACK YOURE THE WORST

 

the best navi: really now?

 

netto: ..........no

netto: BUT _STILL_

netto: you cant just _say_ stuff like that in a groupchat that _he_ is _in_

 

the best navi: why not?? he needs to find out sometime

 

netto: but not NOW

 

the best navi: but if not now, when?

 

netto: i dont knOW?????

netto: but not now when im ACTUALLY DYING

 

the best navi: you want another water bottle?

 

netto: yes bls ilu rockman

 

dekao: does anyone else have so many questions about what just happened

 

gremlin: netto is actually dying and rockman is the best navi, what more is there to it?

 

dekao: yea but why is netto dying???? what is this about enzan?????? why is rockman the best and not, say, gutsman???????

 

meiru: I’d imagine they’ll explain when they want to.

 

glyde: Do you know what is going on, Meiru?

 

meiru: Yes, but I’m not telling. You’ll all find out if Netto and Rockman want you to. It’s as simple as that.

 

gremlin: hmmmm.

 

 

 **_netto_ ** _has changed **netto’s** nickname to **actually dying**._

 

 

dekao: god dammit netto no dying allowed

 

actually dying: i’ll die if i want to!!

 

egg: but then who will be worthy enough to battle Blues and I?

 

actually dying: idk but not me because i’ll be DEAD

 

the best navi: netto,,,,,,,, stop being so dramatic

the best navi: think about me and enzan and your friends :(

the best navi: we dont want you dead :((

 

actually dying: SIGH i guess you have a point

actually dying: death shall wait for another day......

 

egg: not any time soon, i should hope

 

actually dying: nahh

 

egg: good.

 

 

 

_actually dying > the best navi_

 

 

actually dying: SAITO

actually dying: SAITO OH YM GOD

 

the best navi: i’m assuming you’re screaming because of what enzan said?

 

actually dying: YES

 

the best navi: oh, netto

the best navi: you’re hopeless aren’t you

 

actually dying: that is Correct

actually dying: i just,,, like him so much!! and i want him to hold my hand and hug me and give me little kisses and tell me im doing fantastic even when i feel like everything is falling apart!!

actually dying: but also like im Scared bc what if he doesnt like me like that????? what if he just sees me like a rival/friend or whatever???

actually dying: but he says stuff like that and gets my heart racing and _FUCK_ im just a poor gey

 

the best navi: oh netto....

the best navi: i’m sure it’ll work out fine

the best navi: he’ll realize you’re absolutely fantastic one day, if he hasn’t already

 

actually dying: yeah...

 

 

 

_the best navi > blues_

 

 

the best navi: bluesss

the best navi: netto is being dumb about enzan again :(((

 

blues: i am in the same situation. Enzan is whining about how obvious he was being.

 

the best navi: our netops are so dumb sometimes :(((((

 

blues: that they are.

blues: perhaps... a bit of meddling may do them some good?

 

the best navi: perhaps... i don’t think today would be the best though, netto is feeling Death

 

blues: understandable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> netto is just a dumb disaster gey who likes one (1) boy  
> if u spot any glaring mistakes n shit bls let me kno for i am dumb and blind  
> comment and kudos bls to save my gotdamb life


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> netto - actually dying  
> enzan - egg  
> meiru - meiru  
> dekao - dekao  
> yaito - gremlin  
> rockman - the best navi  
> blues - blues  
> roll - roll  
> gutsman - gutsman  
> glyde - glyde

_groupchat > actually dying, blues, dekao, egg, 6+ others_

 

 

actually dying: day two (2) of death. it sucks man. i wanna choke on a chocolate bar and perish.

 

roll: why chocolate in particular?

 

actually dying: chocolate good

 

roll: i see

 

meiru: So I guess you won’t be able to come to the arcade with me if I asked??

 

actually dying: i mean i could

actually dying: id just be in pain :((

 

meiru: Therefore, you won’t be able to come

 

actually dying: k but how bout i do anyways

 

meiru: Netto :((

 

actually dying: meiru :(((

actually dying: its not like you can stop me if i do go

 

meiru: You’re right and I hate it.

 

actually dying: great, i’ll meet you there in 10!

 

meiru: Sigh

meiru: Speaking of which - does anybody else wanna come to the arcade too? It’ll be kinda boring if its just me and Netto

 

gremlin: yea!!! arcade!!!

 

dekao: why not lmao

 

egg: i’ll come too, if only to make sure netto doesn’t die.

 

actually dying: A

 

 

 

_blues > egg_

 

 

blues: _Enzan._

 

egg: blues.

 

blues: you’re not as stealthy with your intentions as you may think.

 

egg: ...i know.

 

blues: you should tell him.

 

egg: so you’ve been telling me since day one.

egg: ...how did you tell rockman?

 

blues: well, it was right after the opening of the new net, after the cybeast incident.

blues: we were talking, and i mentioned how much i had missed him... and it just sort of happened, i suppose

blues: i told him how i felt, and it turned out he shared my feelings.

blues: i’d assume it wouldn’t be that easy for you, though, because you’re both too damn stubborn to confess anything

 

egg: _blues._

 

blues: i’m not wrong, though

 

egg: ugh

 

 

 

_groupchat > actually dying, blues, dekao, egg, 6+ others_

 

 

actually dying: im at the arcade!! prepare to have yalls asses KICKED

 

dekao: yeah, right! i can beat you at any of the games!!

 

actually dying: you wish!! i’ve got most, if not all, of the high scores and youre not even in top 5!!

 

dekao: eat shit and die

 

actually dying: sorry im legally not allowed to die my dad said so

 

dekao: damb

 

actually dying: yea sorry i was disappointed too

actually dying: oh hey enzan is here time to kick ass and play arcade games!! yall need to hurry tf up

 

dekao: jeez ok

 

-

 

dekao: holy _shit_

 

gremlin: what is it?

 

dekao: do you not see netto and enzan right now????

 

gremlin: no?? meiru and i are on the other side of the arcade trying to win crane games

 

dekao: oh my god youre missing out

dekao: they’re playing one of those street fighter games and going up against each other

dekao: theyre both really fucking good but its something youd have to see for yourself

 

gremlin: record it!!!

 

dekao: yea ok

 

 

 

_the best navi > blues_

 

 

the best navi: any luck w enzan??

 

blues: maybe. i’m gonna see if he’ll finally confess after their match reaches a conclusion.

 

the best navi: good, bc netto is... quite frankly terrified of being rejected and that’s why he hasn’t said anything

 

blues: that’s understandable.

blues: i’ll talk to Enzan about it. hopefully something will come of this.

 

 

 

_groupchat > actually dying, blues, dekao, egg, 6+ others_

 

 

glyde: So, has a winner been decided yet?

 

actually dying: i won!! i kicked enzans ASS!!!

 

meiru: Congrats!

 

gremlin: nice job!

 

actually dying: ahaha thanks guys!!

 

 

 

_blues > egg_

 

 

blues: you should talk to him.

 

egg: so you’ve said.

 

blues: seriously. now.

blues: i’ve been talking to Rockman, and the only reason Netto hasn’t said anything to you is because he’s afraid of being rejected.

blues: he shares your feelings, Enzan. just tell him!

 

egg: are you sure?

 

blues: _yes_. now go and _talk to him_.

 

egg: okay, okay.

 

 

 

_blues > the best navi_

 

 

blues: he’s finally going to talk to Netto

 

the best navi: hallelujah! i’ve been waiting for 84 years!

 

blues: haven’t we all?

 

 

 

_groupchat > actually dying, blues, dekao, egg, 6+ others_

 

 

meiru: Hey, where’d Netto and Enzan go?

 

the best navi: they’re outside

the best navi: they’re talking about something important, so don’t bother them rn

 

meiru: Oh?

 

the best navi: yeah. hopefully, neither of them fuck this up, it was difficult enough to get them to talk in the first place.

 

roll: idiots, the both of them

 

blues: that is correct.

 

the best navi: normally i would disagree and say they arent that bad buuuuut

the best navi: you two are incredibly correct, theyre horrible idiots

 

actually dying: wow rude :(((

 

the best navi: netto!!

the best navi: so how did it go :))))

 

actually dying: uh i got slam dunk rejected

 

the best navi: .

the best navi: what?

 

actually dying: KIDDING we wouldnt even be _having_ this conversation if i got rejected

actually dying: i gotta bOYFRIEND

 

the best navi: hell yeah!!!!!!

 

actually dying: hell yea!!!!!!!!

 

meiru: congrats netto!

meiru: and enzan, i assume

 

egg: yes.

 

roll: i knew one of these days it was gonna happen

 

glyde: Didn’t we all??

 

gremlin: i figured after blues and rockman got together it was bound to happen sooner or later

 

dekao: so... im the only one surprised by this??

 

gutsman: me too

 

dekao: **so me and gutsman are the only ones surprised by this??

 

roll: yeah

 

glyde: Yes.

 

the best navi: yep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> netto has a boyfriend now finally we can all stop collectively facepalming  
> if u spot any glaring mistakes bls lemme kno for i am the dumbest and blindest of gays  
> leave comments + kudos so i can leave bls <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> netto - actually dying  
> enzan - egg  
> meiru - mom  
> dekao - dekao  
> yaito - gremlin  
> rockman - the best navi  
> blues - blues  
> roll - roll  
> gutsman - gutsman  
> glyde - glyde

meiru _ > actually dying_

 

 

meiru: So... I suppose it’s a matter of time before he finds out you’re trans, then?

 

actually dying: FUCK i completely forgot about that

actually dying: well ok didnt forget how could i ever forget something This Big

actually dying: but i blocked it from my mind the fact that he would actually have to find out

actually dying: oh fuck meiru what do i dooooo

 

meiru: Well, you could tell him. Or just let him find out on his own, but I’m sure that’s not the route you’d want to take.

 

actually dying: _fuck_ meiru i don’t want him to know at all

actually dying: ughhhhhh i wish i could just DIE instead

 

meiru: No dying allowed, Netto.

meiru: Not in this chat.

 

actually dying: fine

 

 

 

_groupchat > actually dying, blues, dekao, egg, 6+ others_

 

 

**_actually dying_ ** _has changed the group name to **in which dying is allowed**_

 

 

actually dying: HAH now i can DIE meiru

 

meiru: Netto....

 

 

**_meiru_ ** _has changed the group name to **No Dying Allowed**_

 

 

actually dying: FUCK

 

 

**_actually dying_ ** _has changed **meiru’s** nickname to **mom**_

 

 

actually dying: BECAUSE U DONT LET ME DO ANYTHING

 

mom: I’m not letting you die how is this bad

 

actually dying: because if i die i wont have to face any of my problems

 

mom: But what about the people who care about you?

 

actually dying: they have rockman, hes better than me anyways lmao

 

the best navi: netto

 

actually dying: yesss??

 

the best navi: if you don’t stop i’ll tell mama and papa

 

actually dying: LITERALLY DO NOT

actually dying: THEYRE ALREADY ON MY BACK STILL ABOUT ALL THE DANGEROUS SHIT IVE DONE BEFORE

 

the best navi: then no dying

 

actually dying: fiiiiiiiiiine

 

mom: Anyways, we have a conversation to finish, Netto.

 

actually dying: fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck

 

 

 

_mom > actually dying_

 

 

mom: Seriously though... He’s gonna find out sooner or later.

mom: It’d be better to just tell him and get it over with.

 

actually dying: you’re right.

actually dying: but my big dumb brain starts freaking out about it bc what???? if he doesnt like me anymore bc of it????? what if he thinks im gross????? or disgusting????? and what if he tells everyone else???????? and i kno these are all big _what if_ scenarios but im scared meiru

 

mom: And that’s okay. But the fact is that he _will_ find out one way or another and it will be better in the long run to just tell him and get it over with. He wouldn’t tell anyone without your consent, and I’m sure he wouldn’t think of you any less.

mom: And think of it this way: if he knows, you’ll have one more person to confide in! I can’t always be here you know, and neither can Rockman or your parents.

 

actually dying: yea...................... i guess

actually dying: thanks meiru

 

mom: Anytime!

 

 

 

_the best navi > actually dying_

 

 

the best navi: hey netto?

 

actually dying: yea wassup

 

the best navi: hypothetically..... how mad do you think papa would get if i were to tell blues i used to be your twin brother but died and had my conscious uploaded onto the net as Rockman.EXE?

 

actually dying: uhh hed be pretty damn pissed

actually dying: which is why its in your best interest to not tell papa you told blues

 

the best navi: kshgdkgh how did you know???

 

actually dying: youre pretty obvious saito

actually dying: i’ve known you forever and you never ask “hypothetical” questions unless you’ve already done the hypothetical

actually dying: but i wont tell papa, dont worry ;)

 

the best navi: oh thank god

 

 

 

_groupchat > No Dying Allowed_

 

 

the best navi: this just in: i forgot just how goddamn smart netto is

 

gremlin: netto?? smart?? sounds fake but ok

 

the best navi: i’m being serious though

 

glyde: what happened?

 

the best navi: he was able to figure out something ive done just by the way i asked a question

 

actually dying: cmon rockman youre giving me too much credit

actually dying: it was really easy i just know your speaking patterns really well

 

the best navi: my point still stands. not a lot of people would be able to pick apart the way someone else asks a question and figure out whether the question is actually hypothetical or based off of something theyve already done

 

blues: that does sound impressive.

 

mom: He is really smart, he just doesn’t show it a lot.

 

dekao: sounds fake but ok

 

the best navi: he’s smart he just never applies himself lmao

the best navi: he’s clever too, youve all seen the things he can come up with

 

actually dying: rockman you are LYING you are a LIAR

 

the best navi: incorrect

 

egg: netto you’re smart deal with it

 

actually dying: UGH

actually dying: _fiiiiine_

actually dying: i guess im smart

 

the best navi: wow you listen to enzan but not me, the navi you’ve had for over half your goddamb life

 

actually dying: correct

 

the best navi: never before in my entire life have i ever felt more betrayed than i do now

 

actually dying: what life lmao

 

the best navi: ksdhfskdfhhkasdf NETTO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> netto is smart!! hes dumb and childish, but smart!!  
> once again, bls let me kno if i made any glaring mistakes/inconsistencies and all that.
> 
> on another note, i've gotten fanart!! drawn by the amazing [XSilverBerryX!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSilverBerryX)
> 
> it can be found [here!!](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/481293040623812608/533749275176468481/uwu_3.png)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> netto - actually dying  
> enzan - egg  
> meiru - mom  
> dekao - dekao  
> yaito - gremlin  
> rockman - the best navi  
> blues - blues  
> roll - roll  
> gutsman - gutsman  
> glyde - glyde  
> laika - green

_groupchat > saviors of the net i guess_

 

 

actually dying: laiiiiika

actually dying: hey laikaaaaaa

 

green: what?

 

actually dying: im gonna add you to the groupchat with all my friends

 

green: why?

 

actually dying: because youre my friend duh

 

green: .

 

egg: don’t be surprised, basically everyone is netto’s friend at this point

 

 

 

_groupchat > No Dying Allowed_

 

 

actually dying: hey im gonna add laika

 

gremlin: what?

 

 

 **_actually dying_ ** _has added **green** to the group._

 

 

green: why would you ever think this was a good idea

 

actually dying: bc ur my friend shut the fuck up

 

green: wow okay

green: ..why do i have the feeling the group name has something to do with Netto

 

the best navi: because it does

 

green: of course.

 

actually dying: i feel so attacked right now i bring you into this group with all my friends and you dare SLANDER me like this

actually dying: what a horrible friend you are

 

green: tragic.

green: it’s not like i ever asked to be your friend

 

actually dying: KDFGNKLDFHG

actually dying: as i lay here DYING you see fit to WOUND me like this

 

egg: i mean, he’s not wrong

egg: he never asked to be your friend

 

actually dying: BABE

actually dying: BETRAYED BY MY OWN BOYFRIEND

 

green: oh, you two finally got together?

 

egg: yeah

 

green: congratulations

 

egg: thank you

 

actually dying: yall are so formal

 

green: and you’re incredibly informal. your point is?

 

actually dying: skdhg die

 

green: the group name forbids that

 

actually dying: FUCK

 

blues: i have a feeling this might have been a mistake

 

egg: correct

 

actually dying: rude

 

blues: i am under no obligation to be nice just because i’m dating Rockman

blues: or because you're dating Enzan.

 

actually dying: >:((((

 

blues: actually, speaking of

blues: i’m borrowing Rockman for a few hours.

 

actually dying: WAHT

actually dying: YOU CANT JSUT??????? BORROW HIM?????

 

blues: i can and i have

 

the best navi: sorry netto :))

the best navi: im being borrowed right now

 

actually dying: but whos gonna get me food and give me company when im in to much pain to get uppp (prime example: right now)

 

the best navi: idk meiru maybe if she isnt busy

 

mom: I’m busy, sorry.

 

actually dying: damb

 

mom: Maybe ask Enazn?

 

actually dying: a

 

 

 

_mom > actually dying_

 

 

mom: You’re gonna have to tell him sometime

 

actually dying: UGHHHHH i KNOW

 

 

 

_groupchat > No Dying Allowed_

 

 

actually dying: enzaaaaaaaan

actually dying: my lovely amazing fantastic boyfriend

 

egg: want me to come over and give you company?

 

actually dying: _yes please_

actually dying: and maybe bring some curry from maha ichiban too???

actually dying: i can pay you back i just rly want curry rn

 

egg: sure

egg: you don’t have to pay me back either don’t worry

 

actually dying: wow i love you thanks sm

 

egg: ah

egg: i love you too

 

roll: awwwwww

 

gremlin: cute

 

actually dying: incorrect!

actually dying: we’re fucking adorable!

 

egg: netto what do you want from maha ichiban

 

actually dying: uhh just ask for my usual

actually dying: im their #1 customer they should know it

actually dying: and if they dont for some mysterious reason literally anything works idc

 

egg: okay

 

actually dying: thanks again ilu <3

 

egg: ...

egg: <3

 

 

 

_the best navi > actually dying_

 

 

the best navi: im in blues’s pet rn before we both skedaddle to be cute af and enzan is blushing like mad rn bc of you

 

actually dying: IM BLUSHING LIKE MAD RN BC OF ME TOO

actually dying: i cannot BELIEVE....... i sAID that to HIM

 

the best navi: but you did

the best navi: and it was cute as fuck

 

actually dying: ahhh

 

the best navi: ps: they remembered your order

 

actually dying: HELL YEA

 

 

 

_egg > actually dying_

 

 

egg: i’m omw with curry

 

actually dying: hell yea!!

actually dying: just message me when u get here i’ll open the door

 

egg: okay

 

 

 

_actually dying > the best navi_

 

 

actually dying: hey saito 

 

the best navi: i know what youre gonna ask

the best navi: and mama put them all in the wash before she left

 

actually dying: fuck

actually dying: ugh ok

actually dying: is that one really baggy tshirt of mine still in the closet or did mama put it away with the summer clothes

 

the best navi: the blue one?

 

actually dying: yea

 

the best navi: i saw it in your closet the other day so no she didnt

 

actually dying: k thanks ilu

 

the best navi: ilu2 netto

the best navi: have fun, be safe, dont do anything i wouldnt do

 

actually dying: DFKGHDLFK SAITO

 

 

 

_egg > actually dying_

 

 

egg: hey i’m here

 

actually dying: OK

actually dying: hold on

actually dying: hope youre ready to play video games and/or watch stupid movies!!

 

 

 

_the best navi > blues_

 

 

the best navi: hey wanna spy on them

 

blues: i’m literally right next to you

 

the best navi: yes i know

the best navi: but do u

 

blues: ....

 

the best navi: i know you want to

 

blues: you are the worst influence

blues: but yes, let’s spy on them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laikas here, yay!!! we've come to the end of my prewritten chapters so its gonna take longer for updates now, but ill try and keep em coming as fast as i can (but also im writing like 3 other fics rn so its Hard)   
> bls leave comments and kudos so i may THRIVE i would greatly appreciate it <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> netto - actually dying  
> enzan - egg  
> meiru - mom  
> dekao - dekao  
> yaito - gremlin  
> rockman - the best navi  
> blues - blues  
> roll - roll  
> gutsman - gutsman  
> glyde - glyde  
> laika - green

_#no-dying-allowed_

**blues**

our netops are surprisingly domestic considering the fact that they’re two teenage boys who thrive off of the excitement of battle

 

**the best navi**

its sickening!!

 

**roll**

oh?

 

**gremlin**

what are they doing what are they doing

 

**the best navi**

they were playing this one multiplayer rpg game for like five minutes but then netto remembered enzan brought curry and dragged him and the curry to the living room to watch a mixture of cheesy comedy, slice of life, and cheesy romcom movies

 

**dekao**

wouldnt expect netto to like any of those

 

**glyde**

yes, he seems like he would prefer action more

 

**the best navi**

he does like action movies!! but he _thrives_ off of comedy, romance, and slice of life movies and shows

 

**blues**

they’re watching one wish now

 

**dekao**

one wish??

 

**roll**

oh, i know that one!! it’s about a girl who finds a box that can grant one wish and she wishes her “soulmate”, who she thinks is a boy in her art class she is enamored with would fall in love with her but!!!! it turns out her true “soulmate” is a girl she gets partnered up with in her science class and ends up befriending and falling in love with

roll: its really cute!!

 

**the best navi**

sure sounds like it

 

**roll**

like,,, damn give me a romance like that that sounds like the best

 

**the best navi**

update theyre sitting rly close now its rly cute tho

curry is halfway eaten and pretty much forgotten at this point. at least netto will have something to eat later when he inevitably wakes up in the middle of the night dying.

 

**roll**

rip netto

 

**the best navi**

yep

ANYWAYS thats enough spying its time to leave them be to be cute af and to be cute af with my own boyfriend

byeeeeeeeee

 

**roll**

bye rockman!

 

**gremlin**

bye

 

* * *

 

**egg**

i’m going to slap my boyfriend

 

**mom**

What did he do?

 

**egg**

he sat up and headbutted my jaw

i almost bit my tongue off

it hurt

 

**actually dying**

dont be so mean!!!!!

i had an epiphany!!!!!

 

**green**

i’m surprised you know such a big word

 

**actually dying**

eat my asshole laika!!!!!!

 

**green**

i’d rather not

 

**mom**

What was your epiphany Netto

 

**actually dying**

school is starting back up soon

im gonna be in fuckinnnnn 11th grade holy shit

how???? did i make it this far lmao how did i not fail everything

 

**mom**

Because you’re not a complete idiot

 

**gremlin**

im surprised you even got into high school lmao

 

**actually dying**

thats mean :(((((

youre mean

 

**gremlin**

sucks to suck

 

**the best navi**

rip enzan tho lmaooo

netto’s such a hardhead i’m surprised he didn’t hurt you more

 

**actually dying**

ROCKMANNNNN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo?? a new chapter??? surprise surprise lmao  
> you may notice... that the formatting is different. obviously, that's because it is. im in the process of going through this fic (and my other chatfics) and changing the formatting to a more discord-like one?? bc i just wasn't pleased with this formatting, so watch out for that!  
> leave comments and kudos so that i may THRIVEEEEE


End file.
